The present invention relates to a low pressure turbine installation in which flows of steam are passed therethrough in contraflow manner and exhausted laterally of said turbine.
In the past, a flow of steam which has worked in a high pressure turbine is introduced into the central portion of a low pressure turbine in which the flow of steam is divided into two flow portions to be worked in right and left-hand low pressure turbine sections. The flow portions which have worked in the respective turbine sections above-mentioned are exhausted into a condenser located below the low pressure turbine. In such case, there is a space below the low pressure turbine through which no flow of steam passes because of dividing the flow of steam introduced from the central portion of the low pressure turbine into the two right and left-hand flow portions. These flow portions produce some vortexes within the above-mentioned space so that loss of pressure will be developed to decrease the turbine efficiency of the low pressure turbine. Also, the above-mentioned space will require a larger size of condenser than necessary for the turbine.
In order to avoid such large size of condenser, a low pressure turbine has been proposed with condensers in both sides of the casing thereof. However, this low pressure turbine also introduces flow of steam into its central portion and divides the flow of steam into right and left-hand flow portions so that the same space as aforementioned will be produced adjacent the central portion of the low pressure turbine to develop vortexes of steam within the space.